


An Unconventional Interrogation

by pardonmeforyelling



Category: Eddsworld - All Media Types
Genre: Anal Sex, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Trans Character, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-06
Updated: 2017-10-06
Packaged: 2019-01-09 16:01:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,504
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12279822
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pardonmeforyelling/pseuds/pardonmeforyelling
Summary: When a time travel plan goes awry and ends with Red Leader falling into the hands of some infamous rebels, tensions run high in the interrogation room.(requested by galacticvaporeon on tumblr!)





	An Unconventional Interrogation

**Author's Note:**

> well, if my last request fic was pwp this is... the exact opposite. so much worldbuilding. which is probably why it took so long, oops. but i hope you enjoy anyway!

Tord rolls his shoulders, the muscles starting to get stiff. He's had his hands cuffed behind his back for hours now, and he can feel it. And the solid metal chair digging into his shoulder blades and making his ass go numb isn't helping either.

He still can't believe he managed to get captured by the ragtag team of his old friends.

As far as Tord could figure, they had broken into his facility with a plan to go back in time to kill Edd’s past self (idiots, if they killed him in the past, there would be no one to go back in the future, it was a classic paradox) which just spiraled further out of control when they returned.

And now here he was, in an unfamiliar interrogation room in a base far from help. He’ll probably die here. If Tom or Matt doesn't shoot him first it'll only be a matter of time before some subordinate figures out where they're hiding the notorious Red Leader and assassinates him in the most truly pathetic way.

And yet. He can't quite bring himself to care about any of that right now.

All he can think about is Edd’s face.

He had looked exhausted, and if Tord had a heart to break that would've done it. But he also looked so much more defined, he had the beginnings of a full beard that never existed before. He looked… rugged.

And his body- despite being hidden under a ratty old hoodie and what Tord couldn't help but recognize as one of his own trench coats- looked broader, imposing, bigger in every sense of the word.

When they were younger and Edd didn't really care about much of anything, it was easy for Tord to push Edd around and get on his nerves to get his way. Edd would roll his eyes and glower and make smart remarks, but the heat in it only went as deep as not wanting to let Tord get what he wanted easily.

Now Edd looks like he could and would throw Tord to the ground for even looking at him wrong. He was a man who knew what he wanted, knew how to get it, and planned on getting it quickly.

And, honestly? It was making Tord hard in his trousers. He'd been aroused ever since the bag had been yanked off his head to reveal Edd practically snarling in his face, expression contorted in contempt.

He had cooled down soon after, employing expert interrogation tactics that might've actually tripped Tord up if he weren't the mastermind behind those sort of tricks.

And that was when his blood had started rushing south.

The rare occasions when Edd took control when they were younger and dumber still fill his fantasies. And to see his old friend turn into a bonafide leader was a realization of the very same ones.

So when Edd came back into the room, armed with new sets of restraints and a blaster on his hip, it's only Tord’s arms being bound behind the chair keeping him from jumping the other man on sight.

“Miss me?” he asks, slumping further in the chair to try and relieve some of the pressure on his arms, legs splaying out wide as he does so.

Edd watches the display with a bored look, glancing down between Tord’s legs and raising a brow. “No, but it looks like you did.”

Tord shrugs, muscles twinging as he does so. “What can I say, I always was a masochist, and you’ve got me in quite a bind here. What do you say we loosen these up for old time’s sake?”

Edd shoots him an unimpressed look before sighing, removing the extra handcuffs and dangling them from a finger. “I knew you were going to start bitching sooner or later. And I’d rather not put a blaster bolt between your eyes this very second.”

Tord grins as Edd moves to stand beside his chair. But Edd hardly acknowledges him, just kneels down and clips the extra pairs of handcuffs to the supports of the chair. He moves behind Tord wordlessly, fiddling with his restraints.

Tord cranes his head back, glancing down at Edd. “You know, if you wanted to try bondage, you could’ve just asked,” Tord purred, batting his good eye.

Edd just frowns, releasing his robotic arm first. It flops limply to his side, and Tord gets a better view of the inhibitor strapped to the palm. A simple EMP is all it takes to disable the thing, apparently. He bites back an irritated sigh, cursing himself and his engineers. Why hadn’t they thought of that?

But, inhibited or not, the arm is only free for a few seconds before Edd connects the cuff still hanging from it to the one on the bottom of the chair. He steps around and does the same to the other side, keeping his biological arm in a much tighter grasp, anticipating a fight.

But Tord doesn’t struggle, just watches with a mild expression as his arms are effectively pinned to his sides. If he pulls against the cuffs, he can raise his hand to be level with his thigh, but otherwise it just dangles beside the chair.

He lets out a sigh of relief, stretching out his left arm as much as possible.

Edd moves to stand in front of him, arms crossed as he looks down at him. It’s hard to tell if he’s angry, pleased, or just bored. His mouth has this permanent crooked set to it now, like a broken jaw that didn’t heal right. And the deep bags under his eyes make any expression look dark.

But he doesn’t seem too trigger-happy yet, so Tord supposes he can keep poking. “Well, you’ve played bad cop. Ready to try good cop?” he teases.

Edd rolls his eyes, taking half a step forward. “I think you can empathize with how stressful it is to run an entire army, making use of anything you can get your hands on.”

Tord blinks slowly, cocking his head to the side. “The Red Army is ah… a _bit_ better off these days, but I suppose I remember those times.” He couldn’t figure out where this change of tack was going, and it set him on edge.

Edd is looking past him, but shoots him a glance out of the corner of his eye. Okay, still not taking any lip. Tord wonders if he should be more careful now that Edd is within arm’s length. “Then you might be able to understand, in my position, that having you here presents a certain opportunity. What’s the phrase about not shitting where you eat?”

Some English euphemisms are still beyond Tord, but he’s familiar with that one. He cracks a grin, leering up at Edd. “Ah, soldier boys not cutting it for you these days?”

Edd gives him a disgusted look. “Don’t be ridiculous. I’m not _fucking_ my subordinates.”

Tord absolutely howls, throwing his head back in mirth. “So! The years are finally catching up to good ol’ Tom and Matt eh?” He lets out another laugh, doubling over in his seat. “Or are you living one of those awful soap operas Matt would never admit to watching?”

Edd’s boot comes down _hard_ on the edge of the seat between Tord’s legs, silencing him. “Don’t talk about us like we’re your friends. You lost that right when you decided to try and blow us to smithereens and take over the world.”

Tord scoffs. “Please. How many times have we tried to kill one another?”

Edd’s jaw clenches, and his fingers twitch towards his blaster. “That was different. This is different.”

His foot falls back to the floor with a thud, and he takes a step back, fumbling with his belt buckle.

When Edd first strips his pants off, Tord has a moment of shock when his eyes catch the bulge in his boxers. In the midst of all this, how did he have time for-?

But then he sees the straps curling over Edd’s hips and smirks. “Enjoying the leaps my engineers and I have made in bionics?”

Edd frowns, looking unimpressed. “Care to see how it works?” he asks, leering down at Tord.

Tord can't help the cackle that starts in his throat, even as his dick throbs in his pants. “All these years and you're still trying to be the dominant party. Can't you see you've lost?”

“Doesn't seem like a loss to me,” Edd says, raising a brow.

Tord shrugs a stiff shoulder. “One step forward, two steps back. Capturing the Red Leader won't end well for you.”

Edd steps between his knees and Tord falls silent, craning his neck to stare up at him in interest.

Edd's hand comes up to his neck, thumb stroking his jugular almost tenderly even as his palm slowly crushes his throat. “Shut up.”

Tord lets out a wheezy chuckle, squeezing his knees against Edd’s thighs. Edd's other hand trails down, fumbling with the button on his trousers for a moment before popping it open, tugging down the zipper in quick succession.

Apparently at some point in the past years Edd had given up on foreplay, because he pulls Tord’s dick out without fanfare, giving it a few cursory strokes that have Tord rolling his hips before pulling a small bottle of lube out of his coat.

“Prepared, are we?” Tord can't help asking, words coming out strained and garbled

Edd drops the hand at Tord’s throat in favor of pouring lube in his palm. “You forget, I know you Tord.” He practically spits the name, leaning in close as he sets the bottle to the side. “You used to be my friend.”

“It's still me,” Tord says, more earnestly than he's said anything in a long time, his single eye falling half-lidded.

Edd pauses, scanning Tord’s face before his own goes hard. Tord can practically watch him building up walls between them. “No. It really isn't.”

Then Edd has his hand on him, his grip tight and slick, and Tord can’t help but thrust up with a gasp. Edd works him for a moment before pulling back, wiping his hands on Tord’s trousers as he does. Tord grumbles something under his breath and Edd just smirks, hooking his thumbs into his boxers before shoving them down.

Tord eyes his packer shamelessly, tracing the shape of the harness where it grips his hips and upper thighs. It isn’t the most discreet design Tord has ever seen, but the way the base of the prosthetic sits against Edd’s pelvis and leaves him exposed speaks to his intention behind the choice of style.

He's about to deliver another lewd comment when Edd steps closer again, moving to straddle Tord’s lap. He just stands there for a moment, fingers trailing down to tease his folds.

Tord groans, staring enraptured as Edd slowly plunges two fingers into himself. He lets out a contented sigh and Tord’s dick twitches. His whole body twitches, trying to move up into Edd’s.

But Edd seems content to tease both of them, fingers slowly scissoring apart.

“Edd for god’s sake,” Tord hisses, wishing more than anything he could get his hands around Edd’s hips.

Edd raises a brow, smirking. Tord curses under his breath, struggling to remember that this isn’t his cola-addicted housemate teasing him, it’s his enemy in a fight for control who has him captured. Now isn’t the time to beg.

But if Tord’s learned anything from their conflict, it’s that Edd doesn’t fight a losing battle. He takes what he can get and runs with it. He knows he isn’t going to break Tord, so he doesn’t bother.

Moving his hand to grip Tord’s base, he slowly lowers himself, teasing the head against his lips for a moment before sinking onto Tord’s dick.

Tord groans, tipping his head back as Edd bottoms out. It had been so long, Tord could almost privately admit that he had missed this. His left hand grips hard at the chair, fighting for enough leverage to thrust up into Edd with one arm. Fuck, if his bicep wasn’t burning before it would be now.

Edd lifted himself up and slid back down slowly, pinning a hand to Tord’s hip to keep him in place. He gradually picked up the speed, his free hand coming up to tangle in Tord’s hair, yanking his head all the way back. He sucks marks against the unscarred side of his neck, covering him from jaw to shoulder in bruises as he bounces against Tord.

The combination of the pain at his neck and Edd on his cock has Tord’s composure slipping, small noises and breaths leaving him.

When he pulls away they’re both panting, and Tord gasps out a quick “Edd-” before clamming up again.

Edd hums and brings his hips down, taking Tord up to the base before grinding against his lap. “You were saying something?” he growls.

Tord sucks in a breath as Edd moves against him. “Close-”

Edd rolls his hips again and Tord gasps, hand tugging at his restraints as he reflexively tries to grab Edd’s thighs.

Just before he can finish, Edd pulls off of him, quickly replacing a hand around his shaft and jerking him off. Tord whines, but comes in Edd’s hand after a few pumps. He goes limp in the chair, breathing heavily as he comes down. Edd wrinkles his nose and wipes his hand off on Tord’s trousers, barely even catching the other man’s attention.

Tord is still too far gone to notice the restraints at his wrists falling slack. He’s barely got the frame of mind to smirk at Edd kneeling in front of him when the other man is surging back to his feet. Before Tord can blink he’s being hauled out of the chair, onto shaking, half-dead legs.

He only has a moment to try to find his balance though, before he’s being slammed face first into the table. His arms are yanked behind his back once more and cuffed together. He lets out a breathless laugh, wagging his hips. “Going for round two, old friend?”

Edd just sighs, gripping his hips tight until he stays still. “Shut up.”

Glancing over his left shoulder, Tord can see as Edd finally removes his jacket and hoodie. Tord was right, he’s much broader in the shoulders now, his chest looking more toned. But his belly is still soft beneath the layers, a fine dusting of hair spread across the skin.

Edd yanks Tord’s pants down to his knees without fanfare, squeezing a generous amount of lube onto his hand before working a finger into Tord.

Tord moans unashamedly, spreading his legs as far as his dropped trousers will allow. It had been a while since he'd bottomed, but he welcomes the stretch.

Edd is quick to work a second finger in, making him hiss, but when his fingers glance Tord’s prostate he goes pliant again, groaning when Edd starts scissoring him open.

He takes longer working Tord up than himself, and by the time he's up to three fingers Tord is hard again and tugging against his restraints. “Fuck, enough-” he complains, rocking his hips back. “You’re really going to go easy on me now?”

Edd presses his fingers in up to the knuckle, and his free hand coming up to smash Tord’s face into the table again. “You really don’t want me to go hard on you,” he snarls.

Tord lets out a snicker. “You’re right, I want you to go hard IN-”

Before he can finish, Edd tugs his fingers free, making Tord whine at the loss. But he's only empty for as long as it takes Edd to slick up his length, teasing the head against Tord’s entrance.

Tord groans, working his hips back. Edd lets him, and slips into Tord easily, the muscle more than well-stretched.

Tord lets out a pleased hum, the fullness making his cock throb. Edd slowly pushes into him, taking his time working Tord up to the base.

When a majority of the length is in him, Tord clenches down experimentally. Edd’s grip on his hips tighten as he lets out a low sound.

Tord grins, hiding his expression against the table as best he can. He was right about Edd choosing _this_ kind of functionality over a purely aesthetic option. Pressure sensors along the shaft send signals to the base, where-

He gasps when Edd starts to pull out and thrusts back in, setting a hard and fast pace. Tord writhes in his grasp, pleasure sparking through him. Edd doesn’t let up, breath growing heavier as his own noises start to slip.

Tord’s legs are starting to shake, depriving him of what little leverage he had.  He drops his head against the table with a groan, dick twitching as Edd fucks him. He wants to come so bad, but it’s impossible from just this.

“Edd,” he breathes out, voice lighter than it’s sounded in years.

Edd clenches his extravagant fur hood in a fist, yanking it back and pulling it flush to Tord’s throat. He lets out a wheeze as the sudden decrease in oxygen goes straight to his dick, but doesn’t try to say anything else.

“Don’t,” Edd growls, bottoming out and leaning in close. “Don’t do that.” He sounds strained, from more than just the exertion and pleasure of fucking Tord over the table.

Tord decides to retaliate by clenching down, smirking when Edd moans. Without warning Edd is straightening up and ramming into him again, picking up the speed. Tord moans, the sound coming out broken.

Edd shudders, his thrusts becoming erratic and breath coming out in shallow gasps as he comes. When his collar is released, Tord expects the hand to come around and jerk him off to completion before he’s left alone again. But Edd doesn’t move, just stays pressed hip to ass with Tord, regaining his breath.

Just when Tord’s got his wits about him again and his dick is starting to feel less like it’s about to burst, Edd is moving again, fingers digging into Tord’s hips as he fucks him. Tord fails to choke back a sob, pressing his cheek against the table as his orgasm dangles out of reach.

He forgot he wouldn’t be getting the usual grace of a refractory period. He’s reduced to wordless noises as Edd hits his prostate relentlessly, his dick dripping pre-cum at an almost alarming rate. He can’t remember the last time he was edged this severely. Maybe this is Edd’s real interrogation tactic, push him until he reveals all his secrets just to cum.

Just when he thinks he might lose his mind, Edd’s wrapping a lube-slick hand around his cock. He didn’t even hear the bottle open. He doesn’t even know how long it’s been since Edd came.

It only takes a few strokes before Tord is coming onto the floor with a ragged shout, going limp against the table as Edd pounds into him. The overstimulation wracks through his body like electricity, and he’s whining and gasping with every thrust.

God, he just might spill anyway. It's been ages since he's had this good of a fuck. Just when the overstimulation starts to make way for pain, Edd sucks in a sharp breath, leaning more heavily on Tord as he rides out his second orgasm.

Tord hums, clenching down on Edd’s cock. Edd groans, giving a long, slow thrust. Tord squirms as the sensation burns through his nerves.

Edd pulls out fully, and Tord can hear the shuffling of clothing behind him. The afterglow is slowly fading, leaving him with an even sorer ass and arms than before.

“That's it?” he teases. “I don't see you for years and then you just fuck me once and run?”

Cold metal presses against the base of his spine for a moment before Edd drops the weapon to tuck Tord back into his pants, hauling him off the table back towards the chair.

“We’ll see what happens when you start talking,” Edd growls, briefly uncuffing Tord before reattaching him to the second pairs of cuffs. “How does that sound?” he smirks.

Tord smiles back. “How about we see how you feel when your balls are as blue as a certain someone’s hoodie.”

Edd narrows his eyes, still smirking. “That's cute that you think I’m going to put up with this for that long.” He stands, retrieving his blaster off the table. “Goodnight, Tord.”

“You're leaving me here all night?” Tord asks incredulously.

Edd raises a brow, hand resting on the door. “Unless you have something to give me.”

Tord mulls it over for a moment before sighing. “Okay.”

Edd turns, giving him his full attention.

“The symbol is supposed to be my hair. Get it?”

The door opens and shuts with a deafening slam, but Tord’s cackle can still be heard through the solid steel door, bouncing down the halls of the rebel facility.

**Author's Note:**

> my tumblr is mlrrormlrror, feel free to hit me up, request something, or just enjoy some quality shitposting.


End file.
